


Thirst

by EnInkahootz



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, You don't actually have to know the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Mircea has the ability to drink your blood in multiple ways.  Each method has its own particular pleasure.





	Thirst

Mircea has four ways to drink your blood.

The first is by simply looking at you. As a master level vampire, he requires no more than the sight of your flesh to invisibly draw the energetic power of your blood from within your veins. He takes you out to dinner and gazes at you from across the table. He stares at your mouth and you feel the sensation of his draw, warm and light like a gentle breeze against your lips. His gaze travels to the side of your neck and you feel the soft tingle mark you in an unseen line across your throat. It runs up and down the other side of your neck, then creeps down the cleavage created by the custom dress he had made for you. 

Your hair is pinned up in an ornate style for your evening out, and when you get up to visit the ladies’ room you can feel him working the back of your neck from across the restaurant. The faintly blissful feeling drips down the plunging v-shaped section of your back revealed by the dress. The power of his secret act dances along your spine and you shiver. 

He drinks you on and off throughout dinner, taking small sips of your blood’s energy, though no one in the busy restaurant knows. You hold your breath between sips, waiting always for the next. He makes casual conversation, the mischievous glint in his eyes ongoing. You feel like dinner is taking far too long. 

Being drunk from by sight is something so subtle you had to learn to feel it. Master level vampires often use the skill to feed undetected, leaving the victim entirely unawares. But, over time, Mircea has taught you how to perceive its tender pleasure. It is an exquisite feeling, yet frustrating in the extremity of its gentleness. You cling to it, eager for more. You decline dessert. 

The second method Mircea uses to consume your blood is touch. In your bedroom after dinner, he strokes your nude body. Your skin does not break, and you cannot see the blood, but you feel its power being drawn out of your being at each point of contact. You sense the substance which fuels your very life becoming one with him as he absorbs it through his fingertips. The pull of it creates raw pleasure against your flesh, your every nerve rushing to his touch, and you make a small breathy moan. There is no trail of light, nor color; were there an onlooker, they would think Mircea was merely caressing you. 

But it is so much more. There is a caress, certainly, but that is only the surface layer of connection, only the first rung of pleasure. Beyond that, his touch brings you a complex awareness of the blood flowing beneath your skin. You can feel it, warm and rich and powerful, its energy pumping excitedly as he takes it inside him.

Your breath grows heavy as he begins to drink you through his lips, dragging them over your throat and down between your breasts. His fingertips are still drinking you as well, and he trails them over your nipples and stomach and hips as your lust builds. He kisses your mouth, drinking the energy of your blood with his gently moving tongue. The power of his hunger radiates from his palms as his hands work slowly toward your inner thighs. You feel your already wet pussy begin to throb, the pleasure of his ecstatic touch nearing it, and you buck your hips.

You want more, but he teases you. He moves over your body with excruciating slowness, using his hands and mouth to gently drink from all your most sensitive spots. After what feels like eternity, he parts the lips of your pussy. He touches the tip of his tongue to your clit for just an instant and you cry out as the pleasure jolts through you. He smiles up at you - half a loving gaze and half a wicked smirk.

He fastens his mouth to your pussy, clasping it around the entire area, and begins to drink from the unbroken flesh with his whole mouth. After all the marvelous teasing, you want to come right away, but you don’t want it to stop so you hold on -

Or you try to, but then he swirls his thirsty tongue in a soft circle around your clit - you feel your most vulnerable part nourishing him and you grab his head and press to his mouth and moan his name as you come wildly against his tongue.

He holds firm to you as you ride out your orgasm, then pulls back and kisses your thigh. His lips are no longer drinking your blood, but they feel profound in their own right as he presses them lovingly to your skin.

Mircea, of course, also has fangs to bite you with, and this is the third manner in which he drinks your blood. He gazes up at you, lips parted, and you get a peek of his two upper canine teeth extending. He grins, giving you a better view, and you nod your encouragement.

There is pain when he sinks them into the flesh of your inner thigh, piercing the skin. It is a familiar, beautiful pain by which he claims you as his own. He growls softly, a muffled sound, as he begins to drink your blood in earnest. You stroke his long, thick hair and yield to the intense rush of sharp pleasure that juxtaposes starkly with the gentleness of the first two methods. He devours you, and it sends jolts of ecstasy from your thigh straight to your pussy. It is not only that the pain arouses you, and it is not only that a vampire’s bite has a known sexual side effect. It is, more than anything, how close you feel to him. Deeply united by the lock of his bite, that which makes you live - in its solid, eager form - flowing into his body and making it live too. In these moments, you are a part of each other.

You realize you are emitting a long, soft moan and rocking your hips. He isn’t touching your pussy, but you feel another orgasm building. The pull of his hungry swallows sends lines of electric warmth throughout your pelvis. The pleasure spreads out like a web over your pussy, dancing across your clit and up and down the length of your opening. The sensation is so solid that you look down to see if his hand is on you, but it isn’t. You grip fistfuls of his hair and shudder and it’s happening before you know it, the pleasure crashing over you in a wave that drowns you in its rapture.

You come out the other side of the orgasm gasping for air, feeling reborn, and he climbs up your body and kisses you tenderly. You taste your blood on his tongue.

“Would you like a break before we go on, _scumpul meu_?” he speaks softly as he gazes into your eyes and strokes your hair. “Do you need rest, or food, before I take more blood?”

You shake your head. You have your usual healing magic in place, and you trust him to stay within its limits. You are ready to experience the fourth, and final, way he drinks you. You are ready for his secret face to be revealed. You are ready for him to ravage you.

He presses his lips to yours for a long, intimate kiss, and when you open your eyes again, you see he has made the change. Though you’ve beheld it many times before, his secret face is so striking that you make a small gasp. It is the face of the least human parts of him, but you have never seen it as villainous. It is a face meant for frightening, but it is lovely beyond all reason. He stares at you, his formerly amber brown eyes now a violent shade of red. His dark hair appears even darker in contrast to his new skin, which resembles off-white stone and casts a strange, faint light. His fangs, which were impressive enough before, are now over an inch long. They glint gloriously in the light of the candles on the bedside tables. 

You turn your head, baring your throat to him. He growls loudly and the sound vibrates through you. He grabs onto your hair and pulls, jerking your head to further expose the side of your neck. You whimper, feeling the sort of fear that sparks arousal though you are not truly afraid, and his long fangs tear savagely into your flesh. 

You cry out from the pain as he rips you open, and you feel more like his than ever. You wrap your arms around his back and cling to him. He reaches a hand between your bodies, and when he finds your pussy to be slippery and eager, he guides his erection to your entrance. His cock is enormous, but you’re so wet that it slides right in. You whisper his name when he’s inside you - cock and fangs so deep inside you - and he begins to thrust. 

He drinks your blood in deep swallows as he fucks you, and the thrill of his powerful bite spreads throughout your body. You work a hand beneath his hair and rub the back of his neck. You slide your other hand down his back to his ass and feel the muscles of his toned cheeks clench and release as he drives himself in and out of you. You can feel the blood in your veins, and you can feel him taking it with an unstoppable force, sucking you into him like the ebb of the ocean. 

You are lost in him as he takes you, body and blood. The invisible rays of pleasure that radiate from his bite stretch over your entire being. They shine down your stomach and over your pelvis and gather in a warm whirl of energy around your clit. You clutch to his body and let go of every worry, of every thought. You are his, and in this moment, that is all that matters.

He works a hand swiftly between your bodies and brushes his forefinger softly against your clit, taking a small sip of your blood’s energy through his touch as he continues to drink greedily from your open throat. You feel your hips jerk - your body is working on its own now - and you begin to come.

This orgasm is slow, rich and long, dragging out over what feels like ages. At some point during it, he growls and gives a final, brutal snap of his hips and comes inside you, marking you with his seed as he did with his fangs, claiming you as his own. There can be no denying that you belong to him. It is comforting in a profound, expansive way. 

He keeps drinking you afterwards, but his suckle is soft now as he cradles your face and waits for you to finish your orgasm. Eventually you come down, and you know he can taste the pleasure tapering off in your blood. He carefully withdraws his long fangs from your flesh and laps at the wounds until the healing magic you have in place knits together the torn open skin. 

He gives you one last look at his secret face, gazing down at you and stroking your cheek. He bends his head to press his lips softly to yours, and when he pulls back again, his face has returned to its usual state. You love both faces, and you kiss this one with a tender passion. He returns your kiss with one of possessive love and utter devotion, and you are both swept away, holding each other in the blissful haze of your shared afterglow.

_Te iubesc, scumpul meu,_ he whispers in your ear.

“I love you too, Mircea,” you reply, feeling the sentiment with every speck of your being.


End file.
